


Post-Mission Checkup

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mercymaker - Freeform, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Mercy spends some time with Widowmaker after a mission. (PWP, Mercymaker, Smut)





	Post-Mission Checkup

Dr. Angela Ziegler, better known as Mercy, was in the Overwatch team medical bay, tending to the wounds of the team that had just gone out into battle. Escort missions usually brought back the most injuries.

"Next time you dash using your chronal accelerator, Lena," Mercy told Tracer, "try and do it without landing in one of Junkrat's bear traps."

"Sorry, doc," Tracer remarked. "But my sport shorts tend to expose my legs a bit."

Mercy sighed. "Then wear your regular uniform."

"That got lost in the dry cleaning," Tracer admitted.

After treating the other wounds and most of the team had left to take part in other matches, Mercy saw to the last one there: Widowmaker. "Now, where does it hurt?" she asked the emotionless sniper.

"It doesn't."

Mercy sighed. "No I mean, where is your wound?"

"There isn't one. I am here solely because it is required."

Mercy facepalmed. "No, you are here because you were injured. I saw the match report. Now tell me where your injury is."

"I told you, I am not-" She looked down and saw a large gash in her leg. "Oh."

"There it is," Mercy stated. "It doesn't look too bad. I'll bandage it up and put a healing beam on it for a while."

" _Merci_."

Mercy did as she stated and left Widowmaker's wound to heal. "There; it should be better in a few minutes"

Widowmaker looked at the ceiling. "Doctor...do you have any training in psychiatry?"

"A little bit," Mercy replied. "I'm more of a physical healer than a mental one"

"Because...I have been having strange dreams."

"Oh, it's probably nothing," Mercy admitted.

"And today, during this mission...a thought kept going through my head. A name."

"Maybe it was my name," Mercy flirted, going over to widowmaker and stroking her cheek.

She looked up at Mercy. "No. It was Amélie." She held Mercy's hand. "Doctor...will you help me?"

Angela nodded. "Of course, I will help you" she then leaned in and kissed her lips.

Widowmaker kissed back. "Mm..."

Angela deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Widowmaker's mouth.

Widowmaker got up and laid Mercy down, straddling her.

"Widowmaker! Your leg!"

"It healed doctor, now allow me to perform an operation on you."

Mercy blushed. "Go right ahead."

Widowmaker began removing Mercy's clothes, kissing every inch of the doctor's soft, creamy flesh.

Mercy's face went red and she hid her face. "Oh Scheisse..."

Widowmaker soon had Mercy naked, then stripped herself as well. "Doctor...help me to feel again." Mercy wrapped her arms around Widowmaker's waist, pulling her close and kissing her again. Widowmaker reached to mercy's rear, grabbing the doctor's behind.

"Ahh!" Mercy moaned.

Widowmaker smiled. "Your skin...so soft and smooth, like silk." The purple skinned woman got down and started to eat Mercy out.

"Ahh!" the doctor cried. "Widowmaker..." Mercy reached down and pressed Widowmaker's head, pushing her close to her pussy. Widowmaker's tongue darted in and out of Mercy's pussy.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Mercy exclaimed as she came, the liquid trickling out of her.

Widowmaker looked at Mercy and smirked. "I have won the first round, it seems. Now it is your turn."

"Most certainly," Mercy agreed. Mercy then climbed on top of Widowmaker, sliding her fingers into Widowmaker's pussy. She grinned as her fingers caused the French assassin to moan, the first sexual moan she had ever made.

"Mercy!"

"No, I will give you no mercy." Mercy smirked as her fingers did their thing.

Widowmaker cried out as the cum went onto Mercy's fingers, her virginity taken by the beautiful blonde angel.

"Mercy..." she weakly said.

Mercy kissed her lips. "Has that made you feel better?"

Widowmaker nodded. "Yes. I feel much better, now that you are here."

Mercy smiled. "Come on; we've probably both got another mission coming up."

"I agree," Widomaker replied.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Just thought I'd try writing Overwatch for a change :3


End file.
